This invention relates in general to metal working tools and the like and deals more particularly with an improved sheet metal working tool attachment for a portable power operated tool of the type having a rotary output shaft. The present invention is more specifically concerned with an improved tool attachment which may be set up to perform a variety of light duty sheet metal working operations.
Such portable sheet metal working tools as heretofore available are generally relatively expensive special purpose tools capable of performing only a single metal working operation. There is a definite need for an improved light duty sheet metal working tool for low cost production which will suit the needs of automotive body shops, aircraft repair and maintenance shops and like facilities where metal cutting, edge forming and radial bending operations are performed.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved versatile light duty sheet metal working tool attachment for a portable power tool having a rotary output shaft. A further aim of the invention is to provide a tool attachment capable of being set up to perform various sheet metal working operations and which may be produced at relatively low cost to satisfy the aforesaid need.